Call Me Bonkers
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: Bonkers gets yelled at by Grating again and Miranda is there to stick up for him causing some new feelings to arise between our two friends.


Since I lost my original handwritten story; it was old and seemed a bit unrealistic. After deciding to marry, Bonkers and Miranda welcome their child, a miracle in itself. But since that story seemed too far in the clouds, though I might try it again at some point; I wrote a completely knew story. And little more down to earth.

**Call Me Bonkers…**

L.A. the city of lights, the city of aspirations and dreams; the city of-toons. Well, there were lots of them walking around. Los Angeles was smack next to Hollywood and was the place be if you wanted to be famous. Years ago everybody and their mother wanted to be in film. Dreams of film and fame, luxury and praise filled nearly every heart that came here. Human and toon alike.

Most toons however had already been in film of some kind be it commercials, cartoons, documentaries. But everyone's dream was to make it on the big screen. If you could recite a stirring monologue or keep to tune or prance like an angel; you were a shoe in. Humor and slapstick had their place here too, but it was often left to TV and commercials.

There was one toon who had left his Hollywood career behind him a long time ago and was content with his new lot in life. His honey blonde hair and baby blue eyes had graced many screens for years. The Bobcat in question was happy now with his new responsibly in life. As in being the only toon on the L.A.P.D. and upholding the law.

"Stop!" Bonkers ran after a bank robber, the afternoon breeze blowing through his blonde hair, his fuzzy feet barely making a sound on the pavement. His heart pounded in his fuzzy chest. "Oh come on, Stop will ya."

His eyes became the size of saucers as he saw a kid on a bike just ahead. The suspect was closing in, and since he was too preoccupied looking back at his pursuer, he didn't see where he was going and tripped over the kid and the bike and both went tumbling over.

Bonkers stared horrified, for he knew if he didn't act fast, this could go from bad to worst. Before he could even yell 'look out' to the kid, the two were tangled in the bike, the bag of money spilled and much to Bonkers relief he noticed the suspects weapon went sliding across the pavement into the street. A crowd formed and Bonkers shouted to move away.

The robber rubbed his head and noticed his gun was gone and was the money as it was all over the concrete. In flurry it went from bad to worse as the toon feared as the robber grabbed the boy and started backing away from the officer as the kid struggled.

"Back off toon, or the kid gets it." Bonkers stood still a moment.

But he knew the guy was unarmed. It was the perfect moment to strike.

"Bonkers!" The orange bobcat saw his partner come running near. Weapon in hand. Bonkers smiled at her a moment then quickly went to work moving the crowd away as best he could while Miranda cornered the guy by a near by ally.

"It's over. Let the kid go." She Said.

Bonkers smiled. "You know, in the movies, by now the criminal usually knows he's up the creek without a paddle."

The robber eyed the toon harshly. But the toons words were spoken for a reason for in that moment the robber had let his guard down and Bonkers jumped in and grabbed the kid and the robber fell into a stack of old boxes.

Miranda stood over the robber with her handcuffs out. "Let's try this again." The blonde stared at the robber. "You are under arrest."

Bonkers smiled as he looked at his partner.

Bonkers sat with his eyes closed as Sergeant Grating yelled for the last ten minutes at him. Miranda eyed her commanding officer harshly.

"What were you thinking! Do you evenbother to think?" Grating put his hands to his head like he had a headache.

"But Sarg. Bonkers did the only thing he should have." Miranda spoke up. "I was knocked out for a few minutes so Bonkers went after him. He saved a little boy. That's the most important thing."

"Why didn't you disarm the suspect to begin with after your partner was out for the count. You toons are always bouncing' all over the place. Could have used some of that energy to disarm him instead of letting it go as far as it did."

"Sarg. Why are you insisting on blaming Bonkers. Everything turned out okay. No one was hurt and the suspect was caught."

The Sergeant gritted his teeth. "Just watch your step Bobcat. One more move that's not strictly regulation and your badge is mine."

"Don't worry Sarg." Bonkers finally spoke. He hopped off the chair and walked out and shut the door.

Miranda watched him leave.

"And you..." The Sergeant started. But Miranda glared death at him.

"Why are you being such a jerk!" She eyed him now. "Bonkers has done nothing but do the very best he can around here. Even won some awards and all you do is pick fights with him just because he's a toon."

"You want to lose your badge too." He asked smiling.

She put her hands on his desk and stared at him in the eyes. "You don't frighten me."

He stared at her and realized maybe he should ease up a little on the two of them. "All right. I'll ease up on the little guy. But keep to the book, I get blasted too if things don't go right."

"We will do our best Sergeant. Just lighten up okay." She stood up, a more peaceful look on her face.

The Sergeant nodded then Miranda turned and left the office.

Sergeant Grating leaned back in his chair staring at the door.

"What a firecracker that one." Then he put a hand over his eyes. "And the Bobcat is the fuse."

Duffle bag in hand, Miranda ran out of the station, having clocked out for the night. She looked around to see if she could catch up with Bonkers, but the toon was no where to be found. She shrugged her shoulders. "Poor guy. He always does his best and he always gets yelled at."

She headed to her car and tossed her bag in the back seat. "Ow!"

Miranda jumped and saw Bonkers sit up in her back seat, rubbing his head. He gave her a smile.

"Bonkers! I was looking for you. How did get in my car? Anyway, I'm sorry you got yelled at again." She got in the drivers seat and Bonkers jumped into the seat next to her.

He leaned back putting his hands behind his head. "It's alright."

Bonkers jumped as Miranda pounded her fist on the dashboard. "It's not alright! Why do you let him treat you like that?"

Bonkers looked at his partner. He rarely saw Miranda get upset like this. He realized that all this stuff with the Sarg affected not just him but her as well. She was indeed his friend. She did care about him, as he cared for her. He saw her tempered face.

"I know how things are. And I know that arguing would not do any good. Besides, I know deep down the Sarg. really likes me, he's just being a-"

"Ass." Miranda finished for him.

Bonkers blinked at her, eyes wide. "I was going to say grizzly grump, but ok." He saw her blow air through her pale blonde bangs as she leaned back in her seat and seemed to relax finally.

Miranda buckled her seat belt and was about to put her key in the ignition when she felt a hand on hers. She saw Bonkers soft blue eyes looking into her warm brown ones. "Thanks for being my friend Miranda. And please don't worry, I'm fine."

The look he gave her was heartbreaking. She leaned over hugged the toon bobcat she had known for nearly six years, a tear rolling down her cheek. Bonkers was surprised a little and hugged her back then pulled back and saw her tears. Bonkers smiled gently then wiped them anyway with his thumb. Then looked at her cheerfully. "What's with the tears partner?" He gave a silly grin and she sat up and finished wiping her eyes. She didn't know if the tears were for him, or the stress of the day or just a combination of both, but she was surprised how sweet he could be. Or perhaps she was never really surprised by his kindness and heart at all.

She squared her shoulders and looked at him smiling. "Hey you're right Bonkers. The days over, let's go have some fun."

"Cartoons at my place?" Bonkers asked with a smile.

Miranda looked at him and smiled. "I have a better idea." She put the key in the ignition the car sped off down the street.

An hour later, Bonkers and Miranda, out of their uniforms and in regular clothes walked into a jazzy seaside club, the music filling the air as they walked in.

"Hey, this place is really something Miranda. " Bonkers said as he saw all the musicians. There was people on the dance floor and a few people sitting at the bar. Miranda set herself down at the bar and watched as Bonkers stared at everything.

She wore a simple navy-blue tank top and a pair of grey pants and a simple silver bracelet her sister had given her for her birthday a few years back. Her hair set in its usual style, Miranda was always a simple dresser. Never really splurged on anything.

She smiled to herself at Bonkers outfit. A simple medium gray pullover with the two top buttons undone and a black banded watch on his right wrist. His hair the same, it seemed his simple style be it toon or not was always what suited him best.

This place sure is different from the jazzy club he and every other toon in town went to. There were lights that hung from the ceiling and couches on the other side of the dance floor and the bar was the big difference. Not that toons didn't drink or anything, though most toons didn't; this bar came complete with a fountain. And a rather burly looking bartender. Miranda almost laughed to herself at his amazement.

"So what do you think? Thought we'd try something a little different. I went to your nightclub, now you can see a different one." She smiled then put a hand in the air. "Two beers please."

Bonkers looked at the bartender then at his friend. He knew Miranda a fairly long time, almost six years but never really pegged her as the drinking type. A frothy topped glass slid in front of him.

"Oh, no thanks. I'll just enjoy the atmosphere." He smiled and hopped up on the stool next to his friend.

"Bonkers, it's been a long day. It's okay to relax every now and then." She ruffled his blonde hair. "Don't be such a softy."

"I'm always soft Miranda. I have fur." He said with a huge grin from ear to ear.

Miranda rolled her eyes as she smiled at him then gave a playful shove. The two laughed as the music started up again.

Miranda finished her drink as Bonkers beat his striped tail to the music. He hopped down from the stool and bounced around the dance floor. Miranda saw him getting the attention of the other patrons. He was the only toon in the place and everyone seemed to get a kick out of him. She smiled as she realized he should never change for anyone, he was adorable just the way he was.

Miranda saw a woman join Bonkers in a dance. Soon her smile faded and she felt her eyebrows lower. She shook herself and took a deep breath. She saw Bonkers go flying into the band of musicians. Everyone was quiet a moment then Bonkers sat up with a smile and whispered something into one the men's ear. Soon another song began to play and Miranda's' ears perked.

That song. That was the song that played at the policeman's ball last year and Miranda's date had canceled at the last minute. So Bonkers offered to dance with her. She smiled at the memory then suddenly she noticed a gloved hand being offered to her again.

"Care to dance my fair lady." He said sounding like a quote from an old movie as he smiled at her, his big blue eyes shining.

She stared at him. Why did those eyes get to her so much. She took his hand. "Sure."

He tugged her out on the dance floor and everyone danced a fun fast paced dance, Bonkers this time didn't go flying into the band but stayed close to his friend.

The music finished and Miranda was smiling ear to ear as she sat in her seat at the bar again nearly out of breath. Bonkers bounced up and took his seat as well.

"Didn't think you were a dancer Bonkers." She smiled at him.

"I guess it comes from being on screen for so long." He gave her a half smile.

Suddenly, a heavy hand landed on Miranda's shoulder. She turned surprised to see a tall guy standing there grin on his face. Bonkers felt a bit uneasy.

"Hey you looked good out there brown eyes, want to dance?" Miranda eyed the guy, she knew his type all muscle no brain.

"No thanks, my friend and I are just here to relax."

But the guy couldn't take no for an answer. He took Miranda's arm. "Come on babe-"

Miranda stared at the guy intent on kicking the crap out of him. But Bonkers took the guys wrist. The man was surprised at the little toons strength. Bonkers flashed the guy his trademark Hollywood grin.

"Come on buddy, she said no." Bonkers stood, his toon fingers wrapped around the guys wrist.

"Hey, let go!" The guy went to swing Bonkers at the fuzzy orange toon, which freed Miranda and Bonkers quickly dodged the swing and stood behind the guy. The guy went off kilter as he heard the orange toon call him.

"Over here." Bonkers stood casually his tail swaying calmly. "You know buddy, I think you're a little rude."

The guy was angered by the toons calm nature and made a go for him again. The bartender tried to stop the guy but the guy tossed the bartender over the table. Everyone by now noticed the commotion.

Miranda went to check on the bartender. Bonkers watched as Miranda went to him. "Now that was plain shameful."

"What's shameful is they let a freak like you in here." The tall man grabbed Bonkers attempting to squeeze him.

Bonkers could feel a little breathless but he was fine and swooped down quickly backed up between the guys long legs causing the guy to fall over head first. Before the guy could get up, Bonkers pinned him against a table as the other patrons watched.

It was an odd but amazing thing to see a toon move with such fluidity and strength. Miranda saw Bonkers pinning the guy down, his face still calm and almost smiling, no real anger or darkness in his expression at all. "Look at all the ruckus you've caused. And on top of all that, your outfit clashes too."

Miranda smiled at that. Bonkers was always a sweet and funny guy. She heard sirens outside. Someone had called the police.

The bartender stood up now and dusted himself off as two officers walked in. "Over there Officers." The bartender called. "That's the guy who started all this. He assaulted me and these guests."

The guy was handcuffed and led towards the door. "We'll settle this at the station." One of the officers looked at Bonkers and smiled. "Hey officer Bobcat, nice seeing you again, sorry your night off ended up with a fight."

The guys eyes widened. "That toon's a cop?"

Miranda stood next to her friend as Bonkers flashed the guy his Hollywood grin. "Officer Bobcat L.A.P.D. at your service."

And something inside Miranda swelled. What was she feeling, she wasn't sure. Miranda about to say something when two girls ran over and hugged him. "Aww, you were great. You're so cute."

Bonkers smiled but felt like a puppy being tortured by little kids.

As they walked up the path of Dementia Gardens, Bonkers apartment complex, the two friends were a buzz with conversation of the nights events.

"That was great Bonkers. You handled it all so well." Miranda smiled.

"Yeah, well a toon has to be serious sometimes I guess." He shuffled his feet.

Miranda put a hand on his shoulder. "You didn't let him get to you at all."

"Why would I?" Bonkers looked at her. Then as he looked at her, he realized the whole thing could have turned out a whole different way and he was glad it didn't. He took her hand from his shoulder as he looked at her, his blue eyes shining. "I just knew I had to project you Miranda. Nothing else really mattered."

Miranda stared at the toon before her. He was an orange toon bobcat that stood no taller then her waist but his strength and kindness, his good heart and shining blue eyes made her heart squeeze. Why? What was this? Although he was a toon and toons were virtually indestructible, she remembered being afraid for him too. Even though she knew he'd be ok, she couldn't help worry. She breathed out started to walk back to her car but Bonkers still held her hand. He smiled warmly at her and she couldn't stand it any longer. She fell to her knees and hugged him tight.

"Thank You Bonkers. For always being there for me." Bonkers put his arms around her returning her hug.

She could feel his soft cheek on her smooth skin. He stood back and smiled at her then turned to go inside but in sudden flurry, she tugged on his grey shirt and kissed him on the lips. Eyes wide, his ears shooting straight up, his tail like an arrow behind him, fireworks went off over his head. She released him and stood up, a hand on his fuzzy cheek.

"Goodnight Bonkers." Her eyes made all kinds of things happen inside him. He stood there speechless as he waved at her as walked back to her car and got in. He continued waving even after the car had pulled away. Suddenly, he fell flat on his back, out like light.

Bonkers winced as he heard his alarm ring. A large red hammer crushed the alarm clock flat. Thank goodness it hadn't been a 'Toon' alarm clock. Bonkers groggily looked at the time. He shot out of bed and readied himself for work. With the Sargent in the mood he was in this week, being late for work wouldn't help.

At 8:07 am, Bonkers slid into row call. He nearly crashed into another officer. Miranda turned in her seat and saw him. He saw her and straightened himself out.

Sargent Grating saw Bonkers straightening himself out. "Thanks for gracing us with your presence Officer Bobcat, now park it."

Bonkers jumped into a seat behind Miranda but he had trouble looking at her directly.

"Ok, before we start the day, I just wanted to commend one of my officers for a job well done this week. He had a ruff start but it has been noticed by many of the higher ups this officer has made big strides in his career. So to show appreciation, a fifty dollar bonus as sign of appreciation and thanks for their years of loyal service. Don't worry, we do this every few months guys. Bonkers looked around. "Gee, somebody's getting an award. Cool beans. I wonder who-"

"Bobcat! Will ya shut up, and get your tail up here." Grating gave the toon officer a half a smile.

Bonkers looked at him surprised. Miranda smiled. "Me?" The whole room of officers clapped their hands.

"Nice going Bobcat."

"You deserve it."

Came a flurry of compliments. The Sargent handed Bonkers an envelope. "Stories of your work have gotten around the station. And I have to admit, it's a good thing that you are here with us. Keep up the good Officer."

"Wow thanks." Bonkers smiled as he stared at his commanding officer. Grating stared at him. "Don't even think about it." But Bonkers true to his toon nature jumped up hugged Grating tight.

"Get the heck away from me before I decide to take the check back." Grating said teasingly.

Bonkers sat there in the car in front of his apartment. Miranda looked at him.

"You ok? You've been so quiet. I thought you'd be happy. The Sargent is starting to warm up to you." Miranda asked him.

Bonkers thought about the night before and everything that happened. He saw Miranda's' beautiful human face and wondered what she really thought about him. He thought about those years he ran after Fawn Deer. Or all the other minor crushes he fell into. Bonkers thought he knew himself well but he didn't know what this was. This feeling he had for his partner. Friendship? kindness? Love? Bonkers' curiosity was getting the better of him lately and to say he had a childlike heart was not a complete lie. Heck, up until a few years ago, he didn't even know where human babies came from until Miranda told him and boy was he surprised. A Toon's life was very different from a human's life. But he knew he felt something, but what?

"Miranda." Miranda looked over at him. "You and I will always be friends right?"

With that she felt her heart sink. What was going on. Why was he was he acting so strange all of a sudden? She was scared. Was he planning on leaving or something. Going back to show business. Why? Not after all this time. Not after all they went through.

Miranda stared at the toon beside her. She knew her heart would break if he decided to leave the force after all this time. She figured he left his film career behind him for good back in Tokyo and whole Zee-bot incident. But now she feared he was reconsidering going back to film.

"Bonkers please don't go back to showbiz-" But before she could finish, Bonkers leaned forward taking her face his gloved hands and kissed her. A good few moments went by before he released her as he looked at her through half lidded eyes. He smiled slowly seeing her wide eyed expression. His fingers catching some of her pale blonde hair. He knew she would always be there for him, in one way or another, and she'd always be his friend no matter what.

"Thanks for being there for me-" He hand still on her cheek. "-partner." He jumped out of the car and waved goodnight and went inside.

Life isn't always as you plan, and perhaps some rules, were meant to be broken.

The End


End file.
